Final Moon VII Advent Children
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Set two years after the first Final Moon VII story. Sailor Moon must once again ally with her friends in order to save world from three mysterious silver-haired men who has strong connections with Sephiroth.
1. The epic journey

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm going far too ahead of my "Final Moon VII" series, but I'm struggling with the first story of the series, but I know that are others out there, like some of you guys, have the same trouble as I do, and I really understand that and respect you all and love your stories. So, I'll give out a little summary of what happened in the story so that you can be understand it until I can get back to it.**

**Either way, I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The epic journey.<p>

_In the time of Jenova's attempted destruction, the Cetra used their powers to seal her away, while the queen of the Ancients magically requested the Lifestream to send her daughter and her four guardians to be reborn in the future before she died._

_2,000 years later, humanity became the dominate species of the planet, however, one group of scientists found Jenova and mistaked her as a Cetra, which they now name the Ancients, people with magic who were far excint, except for one who was a female, and once found by Proffessor Gast, the two fell in love, married and gave birth to Aerith. However, Gast's evil colleuge, Hojo, found them, killed Gast and kidnapped both Aerith and her mother for experiments for his evil deeds, after the creation of Sephiroth, who, grown into an adult, became the most powerful SOLDIER of the ShinRa electric power company._

_But, when he discovered the findings of his birth, he was driven insane and plotted to destroy everything._

_The Ancient Queen's daughter, Serena, who was reborn as a normal girl living in Midgar, was found by a talking cat named Luna, who reveals that Serena is a warrior known as Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and innocents, destined to fight ShinRa, Sephiroth and Jenova. With the aid of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallence who all had their tragic tales of the ShinRa, Sailor Moon travelled to find Sephiroth, fighting against ShinRa, including the company's Turks, rescued Aerith, found her four guardiens-Amy who is Sailor Mercury, Raye, who is Sailor Mars, Lita, who is Sailor Jupiter, and Mina, who is Sailor Venus-, allying with Yuffie Kisaragi, the Princess of Wutai who hunts Materia, Red XIII(aka; Nanaki), a beast who has a heart of gold and speak human language, Cid Highwind, a pilot who dreamed of going outside of the world, and Vincent Valentine, a mysterious ex-Turk who has his connections with Sephiroth and his birth mother Lucrecia Cresent._

_They were also joined by Zack Fair, a former SOLDIER whom was thought to have died, but was found and saved by Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon soon learned about her past and that she and Aerith were the only ones to save the planet from another calaminty. With the aid of their friends and the desire to help everyone, Sailor Moon and Cloud finally vanquished Sephiroth, the ShinRa company along with Midgar now in ruins due to the Meteor Sephiroth summoned, which in turn, was destroyed by the holy magic as well as the Lifestream, and now everyone is working to restore the world back to normal._

_However, two years later-now the present day, the world is threatened once more._

_And so, our story begins..._

* * *

><p>"Why does humankind even bother?" asked a silver-haired youth, in black leather(all of his clothes are black leather), eyes cat-like and green, but looked no older than eighteen years old. "You wreck everything you've ever made then you start over like it'll be any different the next time." he continued.<p>

"I suppose we're no good at facing our memories." replied Rufus ShinRa, the young president of the ruined ShinRa company, in his late twenties, in a wheel chair with a sheet over his entire body, save for his right hand which is infected by a deadly disese known as Geostigma, which, so far, has no cure since two years ago. "We'd rather gild the past… Find something worthwhile among the rubble and build a future with that." he continued.

The two of them were on a tall building over-looking the new city that was built from the rubble of Midgar known as Edge. They were both in a deep conversation.

"And that's why you salvaged Mother? To "gild the past"?" asked the silver-haired youth, in a hint of sarcasm and anger.

Rufus's answer was, "We were trying to rid ourselves of a more immediate problem."

"You can't mean the stigma? But you're the ones who brought that on yourselves in the first place." The young silver-haired man snorted, "Well now. I guess you really do have a short memory."

The President went 'hm' and corrected, "No. Not me. You see, it is my choice to forget."

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks earlier...<em>

Far in the north of the continiant, in the Northern Crater where the first calamity strike 2,000 years earlier, the four remaining Investigation Department-aka the Turks-were on a mission in this cold and freezing land. Why, it is to retrieve the remains of Jenova's head. The director of the Turks, Tseng, a Wutaiian in his early 30's, black hair loose, and a single tilik on his forehead, along with the youngest(and last) member, Elena, a young woman in her twenties with short blonde hair and honeybrown eyes were within the crater itself, searching.

It took a while, until finally, Elena exclaimed in surprise, "Tseng!" getting her superior's attenion, "Look at this."

The Wutaiian man approached to whatever Elena found, and seeing that they had found what they were looking for, he muttered, "Pay dirt."

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Elena agreed, trying to hold in her disgust, and really, who can blame her?

Meanwhile, up in the air inside the chopper, their colluages, Rude, the tallest man out of the group, no hair, small goatee, and sunglasses, was waiting by the side-door, while Reno, his partner in crime, spikey(not to mention messy) bright red hair, short on the top, and long at the bottom tied up in a ponytail, suit scraggly, no tie, undershirt untucked and blazer open, with goggles resting on top of his forhead, was the pilot of the chopper, a high-ranked Turk and Tseng's second in command. They were waiting for any news from their co-workers, Reno being the most impaitent of the group.

They could hear what their friends were saying, and were now waiting for the signal.

Reno, who had listened to the conversation out of boredom, muttered to himself, "Who cares? Just get the damn thing."

"_**Reno-the chopper**_." Tseng's voice came into Reno's headset, snapping the youngest male out of his thoughts and irritation.

'_Finally_.' thought Reno who replied easily, "You got it." smiling as he carefully piloted the chopper to descend into the deep, cold and dark cave. The sooner they got the decaying head, the quicker the Turks can call it a day and finally go home. Besides, Reno hated this place since the first time they came here two years ago. It was a cave full of nightmares.

And the nightmare was about to start all over again...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Only time will tell. Please review before you leave, and look out for the next chapter, which will start with our favorite chosen.<strong>


	2. Who are these strange men?

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Who are these strange men?<p>

Serena Townshed, sixteen years old, with long blonde hair in a weird hair-style that would remind some people that her head is made out of spagetti and meatballs, and who is also known as the great warrior Sailor Moon, was now living with Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, along with the children Marlane Wallence and a young orphaned boy named Denzel whom Cloud had brought home a few months ago, and had reopened Seventh Heaven, and opened a new courier shop, with Serena as Cloud's assistant, since all the high-schools were ruined and closed.

However, for the past few weeks, Cloud had gone missing, and Denzel was dianogsed with Geostigma, like most of the people in the world since the fated day two years ago. Serena's friends had scattered all over the world to return to their hometowns, and they no longer had any need to presume their duties as warriors. At least, that's what Serena hoped.

Serena and her four guardians had kept their transformation devices in case they ever needed them again, but so far, there was no need. Right now, however, Serena, having been told by her talking guardian cat named Luna, was now searching for Cloud. She first checked out the wastelands outside Midgar, and looked every nook and cranny for her friend. So far, no luck.

Well, at least she found her older half-brother who went on a crazy adventure that he wouldn't tell her about, though Evan did tell her about what happened to their mother, and he did leave her a clue that they have another older half-brother, and he did mention that it's someone Serena met and is 'not as dead as' they thought. She had heard small rumors about Lazard, the former director of SOLDIER and Zack's superior, was Rufus' older half-brother but died three years ago.

Suddenly, her PHS went off, and Serena pulled it out from her pockets of her new jeans that goes with her pink top with long sleeves, and answered it, "Hello? Serena speaking."

"_**Serena? It's Tifa.**_" the older woman's voice replied.

"Hey, Teef." Serena smiled, then asked, "Something wrong?"

Tifa paused for a moment, before she explained, "_**Remember Reno from the Turks from two years ago?**_"

The teen cringed at the redhead's name. "How can I forget? Okay, so the Turks aren't as bad as they appeared and if I remember right, the last time we saw them was in the train tracks on our way to stop that crazy Hojo." Serena replied. "But Reno isn't on my favorite list." then she asked, "Why are you calling me just to tell me that?"

"_**Reno called and asked for Cloud. Says he's got work for him. I sent a voicemail to Cloud to tell him about this. If you're lucky, you can find Cloud where Reno is.**_" Tifa replied.

As much as Serena didn't like the idea of meeting the Turks again after two years, she knew that at least she finally had a clue to find Cloud, no matter how bad the situation was. "Well, where's Reno at now?" she asked.

"_**He's in Healen.**_"

Serena lets out a groan. "Of all the places, why the most gorgeus spots on earth?"

"_**Serena, at this rate, it's probably the most unlikely spot you'd find him.**_" came another voice, and Serena sweatdropped, because the new female voice belonged to Luna.

So the teenaged girl answered back, "Luna, what do you think I was doing? Going to a carnival?" in a hint of sarcasm. Then she said, "I'll be at Healen and let you guys know when I found Cloud. Catcha later." then she hung up after the other two told her to be careful. Like she wasn't going to? She's Sailor Moon, for crying out loud.

Powering up her motorbike Cloud taught her how to ride(and getting her own license), Serena drove off to find her friend.

However, up on the hill by her, three silver-haired men on their own motorbikes, one tall and muscler with short spikyish silver hair, another that had long silver hair and lone leather coat, and finally, the one in the middle, the youngest but is their leader, were stopping for a break after their own encounter with Cloud, not getting any closer to what they want.

"It's perfectly obvious that the President was lying to you, Kadaj." the long-haired man stated.

Kadaj, the youngest silver-haired male, nodded, rather annoyed. "At this rate, we're beening driven into a wild chocobo chase."

"Even our big brother wouldn't tell us." the biggest male muttered, sounding angry. Out of the three, he was a wimp, but he was also the strongest.

"Which leaves us into our only optain." Kadaj muttered, "I'll head over to where the President is and demand for mother." he looked at his second-older brother and said, "Yazoo, you go and collect many kids with the stigma, who are clearly are other brothers and sisters, and bring them to the Forgotten Capital."

Yazoo, the long-haired man, smiled and nodded, "This sounds too easy." as he was the fastest yet probably the most gentlemen-like male of the group.

"Loz, you go and find a little girl who is uninfected, but can help in easing the others pain." Kadaj said to the oldest who no doubt is Loz.

"That means I get to play." Loz smirked, which the other two, while also smirking, couldn't help but roll their eyes in slight annoyance. Kadaj, being the youngest, is also the most cruel one out of the lot, but is also playful like a normal teenager.

Suddenly the three of them heard another motorbike nearby, and as they looked down, Kadaj smirked again. "Heh, it looks like our enemy, the great Ancient reborn is here too." as they were witnessing Serena who didn't even know that she was being looked at. The other two smirked, and with a silent gesture order to attack, Loz and Yazoo powered up their motor-bikes and drove down for another round.

As Serena drove, she heard some noise behind her, and as she glanced to look, two men she hadn't seen before yet were familiar, were chasing after her. On top of that, strange monsters appeared from the ground of darkness, and were chasing her as well.

Clumsily dodging and avoiding from crashing, Serena muttered to herself, "And here I thought I didn't have to fight anymore!" before she dodged again while screaming and panicking.

She knew that she couldn't transform into Sailor Moon without these guys knowing who she really is. So that left the only optain; run away.

"Where's mother!?" shouted Loz before he activated his arm-device and slashed at Serena who dodged, then she had to dodge bullets fired from Loz who added, "We know you hid her, Sailor Moon."

Serena's eyes widened in shock at this. How did they know who she was? And who was their mother.

"Couldn't you guys-whoever you guys are-just asked me first before jumping to conclussions!?" Serena shrieked while continuing to dodge for her life.

Okay so if only she had the time to even transform into Sailor Moon, Serena wouldn't have a problem in fighting these guys, though she missed having the others with her. She avoided Loz's other attack, but couldn't avoid Yazoo's as he flipped over her, smiling evily to shoot her. With no other choice, Serena jumped off and rolled to the ground while her bike crashed and rolled against a rock. To add to her luck, the monsters were closing in on her. Serena flinced as she sat back up.

"Uh-oh!" Serena cried out, panicking, "These guys probably missed breakfest."

As they suddenly leaped to jump onto her and kill her, Serena screamed in terror. But suddenly, they just disappeared before they made their mark. Confused, Serena looked and noticed another male on the top of the hill, on a motorbike and obviously the leader, making a hand signal to retreat. Loz and Yazoo, getting the hint, snickered at Serena, before driving off.

Watching them leave, Serena turned her attention to Kadaj who glared at her, before driving off himself.

Sitting there for a moment, Serena asked, "Who were those guys?" then remembered her motorbike and panicked again. Quickly getting up, she rushed over, and sighed in relief that it only had a huge dent on the side, but none the less was still driveable. Still...

"They ruined my Usagi..." Serena teared up at her ruined bike, then cried hysterically, letting loose her trademark waterworks. (Note: Serena's motorcycle is named Usagi)

* * *

><p>After her crying episode, Serena made a dash towards Healen, taking a short-cut and for once, not getting lost. As she drove, she could smell the fresh, clean air that came from the leaves, grass and trees, which was a perfect spot for a relaxation. Or, it would, if it weren't the fact that the Turks lived here now.<p>

And speaking of which, she found the place Tifa directed her, and noticed Cloud's motorbike-Fenrir-which was parked near the steps and she parked her bike next to it. Getting off, Serena began to walk up the stairs, just in time to witness Reno running out of the door and nearly falling over the ledge before regaining his bearings, then he tried to rush back in, but the door was slammed shut in his face.

Serena tried not to laugh at the ridiculous sight.

"Okay, so you're good." Reno said as he attempted to open the door and was no doubt speak to Cloud who, in reply, just shut the door again, and as Reno tried to open it, the redhaired Turk realised he was locked out.

Not helping herself, Serena let's out a series of uncontrollable giggles as she ran up the rest of the way, and Reno turned to look at her in shock and a bit of annoyance.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Reno asked.

"Gee, I guess two years had made you lose your cool." Serena giggled, trying to control herself.

Reno rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Shut up. If you're looking for your 'big brother' chocobo head, he's inside, and unfortunately, he locked us out."

But then the door opened again, and Serena, taking this a signal to come in, dashed passed Reno who didn't even had the time to react and Serena jumped the rest of the way in and locked the door behind her, and stood next to Cloud Strife, now hearing black clothes with one shoulder pad with a sleeve and gloves, holding his new fusion sword in his right hand.

"Aw, c'mon! That isn't fair!" Reno cried out childishly.

Serena and Cloud sweatdrops at this. "Since when was he this childish?" the former asked.

"Did Tifa tell you where to find me?" Cloud asked, ignoring the question as well simply ignoring Reno.

"Yeah, pretty much." Serena said, before adding in slight annoyance, "Do you realise how worried sick all of us were back at home, Cloud? Why did you run off in the first place?"

But before Cloud could answer, another door opened, and Rude walked in, fixing up his gloves and took a fighting stance, glaring at the two behind his shades.

"Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp!" Reno cheered behind the front door outside, making Serena sweatdrop again, the girl thinking, '_How can he tell? He's outside._'

Rude then tried to attack with an EMR of his own, but Cloud swiftly pointed his sword at the taller man's neck, making the Turk freeze. He then relaxed and stood up straight.

"Huh?" Serena asked. But before she and Cloud could say anything, another familiar voice, one that neither of them thought they would hear again, said from the other room, "Good, you fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be."

And a man in a white sheet and in an electrical wheel chair came in and faced the two, with Rude standing behind him protectively. "You haven't lost your touch." said the man in the chair.

Serena and Cloud both had their eyes widened in shock, as they both had a flash-back of two years ago, one that one of the WEAPON's attacks blasted to the very top of the shinRa building in Midgar, killing the President inside in an explosion.

And yet...

"What? What is _**he**_ doing here?" Serena asked in disbelief, shock and feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger, but we all know what this means. Look out for the next chapter and don't forget to review.<strong>


	3. Revolutions

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say here, except that Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Revolutions.<p>

"What? What is _**he**_ doing here?" Serena asked in disbelief, shock and feeling dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that the man whom she and Cloud though was dead was right there in front of them, in a point of not moving and had suffered severed injuries and yet, still managed to act like he used to two years ago.

"Rufus Shinra?" Cloud echoed his younger friend's shock. Then he looked up at Rude and said sarcastically, "Do I feel sorry for you."

At this response, Rude shifted uncomfortably, before he straighted up again and cleared his throat, avoiding the comment.

"And YOU somehow managed to save him, how?" Serena turned to the door and asked Reno who outside, flinched.

"Hey, be thankul that we didn't annoy you guys for two years after meteor, kid." Reno replied in annoyance.

Serena decided to ignored this, as Rufus began to speak again, but was repeatedly interrupted by Cloud, until the latter said firmly, "We're leaving." but when Cloud mentioned 'those guys' gave Serena a pause. Was Cloud referring to those men with the silver hair?

Finally, tired of the suspence, before any of the males could speak again, Serena shouted in sheer annoyance, "Could someone _**please**_ explain to me what Rufus wants with Cloud and what's going on!? Just _**who**_ were those creeps in silver hair!?"

"They attacked you too?" Cloud asked in shock, while a bit scared of the teenager's shout, but hid it well.

"Yeah, they attacked me while I was on my way to find you." Serena replied.

Rufus, not imitated by Serena's anger, grunted and admitted, "We need your assistance, Cloud."

Both blondes turned to the president, and while Cloud said, "Not interested.", Serena asked, again in sheer annoyance, "And since when did you need Cloud's help!?"

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot." Rufus replied, "It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

"You couldn't start by doing that before you decided to try and attack us two years ago?" Serena asked, while Reno called out, "I'm still out here." not wanting to be left outside all day.

"True, Serena, but, as our first step," Rufus continued, "We have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake."

This made Serena freeze at this. "Wh-why would you wanna look there?" she asked, shocked.

"It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame mako energy, and the reactors… even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth." Rufus explained.

"Sephiroth is dead." Cloud pointed out.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, it's not like the dead can come back to life, and as far as I can understand, Sephiroth survived for five years because of Jenova inside him. At least, that's what Aerith told me, and we managed to defeat him." as she knew that the ShinRa company knew that she was Sailor Moon, though the only blessing was that they didn't even borther in revealing her idenity.

"Yes, but has his mind died?" Rufus stated."What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it?"

Serena paused at this then admitted, "Uh, well, uh, gotta admit, you do have a point there, even if I hate the idea of that."

Rufus nodded, then continued, "And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?"

"Let me guess-the place were the entire nightmare began?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" Reno answered from outside.

"Will you shut up, Reno." Serena grumbled.

"And what do you think we found?" Rufus continued, causing both Cloud and Serena tense again, then the president added, "Relax – we didn't find anything. However, not all went as planned. We were… interrupted."

_Flash-back; Several days ago._

As Reno descended the chopper, he and the other Turks heard something that made them even more alert. Gun shots-close by, too close for their taste.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reno cried out, as he was hovering the chopper.

On the ground, Elena had her gun in hand, having a transmitted camera on a headband she was wearing. She then cried out, "Reno, hurry!" then cried out again, "Reno!"

Reno then noticed three unfamiliar men, and asked, "Who the hell is that?"

_"Who were those guys?" Serena asked._

Suddenly another shot came just as Elena passed the box which contained something to Rude who had opened the door and took it.

Then the three Turks heard Tseng shout, "Elena!" causing the young woman to try and find him, and, not wanting to leave him behind, turned back to the two other Turks and ordered them, "Get-Get out!" to which Rude understood and closed the door.

In the control pit, Reno, realising that they had no choice but to leave them again, smacked the side of his door and grunted, "Damn it!" and controlled the chopper to fly back up to make their escape, tears began to form in his eyes, but nobody else noticed.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Elena rushed over to the director and cried out, "Tseng!"

_"Kadaj and his gang." Rufus answered._

The Wutaiian man was on the ground with heavy injuries, his forehead bleeding, blood seeping out of his mouth, and he tried to get up, but was too weak. Elena then turned to look at where Tseng was looking at, and three silver-haired men, with their black clothing forming on their bodies, were approaching them.

_"Kadaj?" Cloud asked._

_"They'll be after you as well. If they haven't already found you." Rufus said._

_"Hey, leave us out of this, mister! Besides, it's a miracle that Cloud and I managed to escape." Serena stated in annoyance._

Kadaj then caught Elena off-guard and held her tightly, while ripping off her headbhand piece and said to the camera, "Don't think you can keep her from us for long." before he smashes it into pieces.

_Back in the present._

"How? Cloud's ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Serena." Rufus pointed. "If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"What moment?" Serena asked, having her hands on her hips, while hiding her worries for Tseng and Elena, which answered her silent question on their whereabouts.

"Sephiroth… reborn." answered Rufus.

While Serena felt uncomfortable about this, Cloud asked, "Are you done talking?"

"Let's get to the issue at hand." Rufus agreed, "In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us – former SOLDIER, Cloud?"

"In my head." Cloud replied as he began to turn and unlocked the door, but paused a Serena asked, "What about this stupid stuff about 'mother'?" as Reno opened the door slightly to take a peak from outside.

Rufus, a bit surprised by this question, asked, "Why, did Kadaj mention something?"

"No, but that bigger silver-headed guy asked where she was, and the other guy with a gun thought that I hid her." Serena answered, before asking, "And if you guys are the ones hiding something-" in a warning tone.

"I'd never keep a secret. Not from comrades." Rufus replied, "You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with."

As he said the words orphans, made Serena and Cloud shocked. How did Rufus know about Marlene and Denzel?

Feeling like he's got them, Rufus continued, "Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." holding up a hand in offering.

While Serena still didn't like the idea, Cloud turned around again and took a few steps forward before stopping. "But I..." he began.

"Cloud, you seriously don't believe him, do you?" Serena asked, skeptically. "Okay, so he's telling the truth about those weird guys, but we can't trust him."

"Then how is it that they attacked you, miss Townshed?" Rufus questioned, getting Serena's attention. "Surely they must've found out that you're Sailor Moon."

"Wait a minute, how'd you know that?" Serena asked, "And how did you know my last name? What, did you meet my brother or something?"

"I thought as much as Evan didn't tell you the whole truth, in order to keep you safe, even if it's you who's destiny is to keep humanity safe, am I right?"

Serena paused. She remembered what Evan told her, and then it snapped in her head; someone Serena met and is 'not as dead as' they thought, who is apparently their older half-brother. Rufus wasn't dead, and Serena had always thought he was. Which meant only one thing.

Disbelief forming on her face, while Cloud glanced at her in confusion, Serena was forming an expression that looked like she was about to freak out.

"Wha-no way. It can't be. We're so not related." Serena protested, which Cloud just as shocked as she was.

"Crap, I forgot that Evan had a little half-sister." Reno grumbled.

Rufus shook his head, "Who would've thought that my youngest half-sibling was also once one of my enemies who saved the world two years ago, only now the truth has been revealed? Guess our parents weren't the right types."

Sweatdropping and on the verge of exploding, Serena finally lost it and shouted, "Is is the world that it's going bonkers or is it me!?" before inhaling and then took several deep but fast breaths to calm down.

"Maybe it's those guys who just got you into a bad mood. Don't blame the world that you saved, kid." Reno stated, causing Serena to moan in more disbelief. "By the way, did Evan mention that he's a detective now?" Reno added.

"Yeah, but he didn't mention anything about him getting into a situation with you guys." Serena grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, you two." Reno shook his head. "Think about it, it's a family reunion and together we could rebuilt Shinra, maybe make the world a better place like you would want, right?"

Hearing the 'rebuild shinra' part made Cloud shocked, before he turned, opened the door, saying, "Not interested." and walked passed a disbelieved Reno, before Serena said, "Family reunion? Yeah, yeah, I'll show you a reunion!" then stepped out and smacked the red-haired Turk before storming off with a huff.

"Reno!" Rude shouted, with Rufus echoing in a more quieter annoyance, "Reno." just as the said redhead turned around in embarrassment, only for the door to shut close on him again.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you guys didn't know, in the novel of "Turks-The Kids Are Alright", Evan really is Rufus's youngest half-brother, and if you haven't read the first chapter of "Final Moon VII", Evan is Serena's oldest half-brother. Anyway, review and look out for the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Lecture

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Again, not much to say here, except that Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Lecture.<p>

Couple of hours after leaving Healen, Serena and Cloud stopped by Midgar for a bit of a break, and sat on their motorbikes, with Serena still in foul mood about the whole truth of her family background.

"I'm so steamed!" Serena grumbled, "Why would mom do this to me and Evan and who did that stupid father of Rufus's think he was?"

"Evan didn't tell you about what he found out?" Cloud asked.

Serena nodded, "Uh-huh, and I bet the reason why he wanted fuel was because he wanted to find mom to figure this out, and also bet that Reno got his nose into my brother's department for those kind of answers!"

"Just because you're half-related to Rufus, doesn't mean that I'm angry at you." Cloud pointed out, "You're still my friend and you helped in saving the world."

"Look who's talking, mr. 'I-decided-to-disappear-on-my-family'!" Serena argued. "Why did you run off in the first place?"

Cloud flinched, then looked away. "I had to."

"But why?" Serena asked, "I mean, it's not like that you have the stupid stigma or anything!" then she stopped herself at this, another realization dawning onto her. She then approached Cloud and asked, "You have the Stigma?"

Realising that he's been caught red-handed, the older blonde sighed, and answered by rolling up his sleeve, to reveal a long gash of the stigma on his left arm. Serena gasped in horror at this, but she stayed put, as Cloud unrolled his sleeve.

"Why didn't you say something?" Serena asked.

"What could you do?" Cloud stated, "There's no cure."

That's when it made sense to her, and Serena asked, "You left because you tried to look for a cure? For yourself and Denzel?"

"...Yeah." Cloud nodded.

The former Ancient then just sighed and Serena stated, "You know that you could've just told me and Tifa, so that the kids wouldn't have to worry. Besides, friends and families help each other out, you know that. Besides, if you could throw Sephiroth into the mako pit, you can seriously down-right beat this Geostigma stuff."

"Easier said than done with the stigma part." Cloud admitted, "Though I guess it's not as bad as Denzel's."

The youngest blonde folded her arms and thought deeply. "Maybe Aerith might know something about this." she suggested.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah, and plus, she's more ancient than I am." Serena nodded, "Even if I'm Sailor Moon.

"She's in Gongaga with Zack right now." Cloud reminded.

"So? We can always make a phone call." Serena pointed out. "Cloud, you shouldn't let this defeat you. I'm the one who runs away from fights more often."

Realising that his friend had a point, not to mention that the lecture actually made him feel a bit better, Cloud couldn't help but smile, "In the past, you always looked after me; you, Marlene, Denzel, Luna and Tifa. You were there when I needed you."

"And you couldn't listen to us before?" Serena asked.

Cloud shrugged, a bit sheepishly, "I guess some things haven't changed with me."

Sighing, Serena grumbled, "Geez, men are so dense."

* * *

><p>Back at Healen Lodge, Rufus and the two remaining Turks just had a brutal visit from Kadaj, who left empty handed, not knowing that Rufus once again lied to him about the whereabouts of 'mother', which, right now, left the three men unconscious.<p>

Until another yet more gentle visitor came unexpectedly.

A young girl with pink hair in a style identical to Serena's, about nine years old with beautiful red eyes filled with kindness, in a white top, a blue skirt with a back bow on her back and upper belts that hanged on her shoulders, red and white shoes, and a red bow on the front with a round locket that had a pink heart in the middle, approached the lodge with a small gray kitten that had red eyes, wearing a bell, and had a cresent moon on her forehead.

"If there's one way to ask for a job around here, it's the most unlikely place in the world." said the girl whose name is Rini.

"Unlikely place?" squeaked the kitten named Diana who was resting on Rini's head.

Rini nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I really wanna be a doctor to help other kids with the geostigma, and I the other doctors won't let me, so the Turks might be the answer."

But as she began to approach the stairs, she and Diana heard a bike whipping towards them, and as Rini looked, Kadaj was about to crash into her, but she jumped out of the way screaming just in time, just as Kadaj slowed down then stopped, and looked at the young girl, seeing that she has no trace of the stigma.

"You should be more careful, little girl." said Kadaj.

Getting back up, Rini was about to say something, when she stopped and noticed something strange about the man's eyes. For a split second, she thought she saw that he turned into another man with the same eyes but with long silver hair, before turning back and Kadaj then smirked and then drove off. Rini watched him go, and blinked in a bit of fear, curiousity and confusion.

"What's the matter, Rini?" Diana asked once the man was gone.

"Is it just me or did that guy had weird eyes?" Rini thought to herself, "And did he just turn into somebody else?"

The young girl thought hard about it, trying to figure out a clue, even if Kadaj was long gone by now. She tried to imagine someone else doing that, but so far, Rini discovered that the man she just met was the first one to turn onto someone else briefly, and she didn't even have the stigma like some other poor kids.

"This is so weird, I know what I saw." Rini said, before turning around, asking, "Did he just come from the Healen Lodge?" facing at the direction which leads to her destination and to where Kadaj had just came from.

She then ran to continue on to do some investigating, even if she was about to face the Turks. Rini then arrived, and noticed that the front door was still open.

"Is anybody home?" Diana asked.

"I hope so, or why would they leave the door open?" Rini replied as she began to walk up the stairs, suddenly getting a bad feeling that something happened before she arrived. Being a polite girl like her mother taught her, Rini knocked on the opened door.

When no one came to answer, Rini stepped in slowly, calling, "Excuse me! I'd like to ask for some help for a job please." again, no one answers. She then stepped in further, looking around in the rather homey place. Of course, she had heard that this place was once a holiday restort until 12 years ago when it was eventually abandoned until 2 years ago.

"Excuse me!" Rini called again, entering the only door in the room and walked into the hall, calling, "Hey, where is everybody?"

She checked the first four bed rooms, but so far, no luck. Nobody was in the apparent office, or in the kitchen either. Finally, Rini decided to look in the last room, and when she and Diana took a look, they both gasped in horror.

Rufus Shinra, still in his sheet and chair, was slumped slightly, while Reno was on his back, eyes closed, and Rude was on his front. They were all unconscious, and the Turks looked to have been in agony.

Scared, but not wanting to leave the three men like this, Rini slowly approached the red-haired Turk first. Bending and sitting on her knees, Rini gently poked Reno's left cheek. It seemed to be the trick, because the redheaded man's eyes began to stir, and he groaned slowly awake. So, the pink haired girl continued to poke him to wake him up.

But Reno was struggling to wake up, and it was beginning to annoy Rini.

'_Whoa, he's sleeping like he's dead_.' Rini thought. '_Well at least he doesn't snore_.' and she thought that Reno, as a Turk, would've woke up by now.

'_C'mon, mister. Wake up_.' Rini thought as she then shook him on the chest. '_I Diana and I haven't got all day you know...For a Turk, you're really starting to annoy me with this sleeping routine_.'

Finally, Reno, the world coming back to him, slowly blinked his eyes open, the first thing he felt was the agonizing pain in his stomach and sides, still worn out by a silver-haired teenager who knocked him to next tuesday. He then felt that someone was shaking him away and he could feel small hands on his chest.

When his vision finally cleared, the first thing he saw was a little girl who asked, "Are you okay?"

Startled at the child's sudden appearence, Reno jolted up, "Whoa!" though this also caused Rini to jump back slightly before she landed on her bottom.

"Where'd you come from?" Reno asked, sitting with his hands supporting him.

Annoyed, Rini replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's about time you woke up."

"Kid, this ain't the time for visitors." Reno said, giving Rini a firm look. "Whatever it is that you want, you'll just have to wait."

Instead of being frightened, Rini was even more annoyed and glared at the man back. "Could've fool me, mister. Didn't want you to have trouble with the other guys."

Hearing this made Reno remember what happened as his memories came flooding back; from where he and his partner were having a conversation about ShinRa's future to Kadaj's invasion and the youngest knocking both of the Turks out, and then Rufus losing consciousness due to the stigma.

"They're alive, right?" Reno asked.

"I just got here, and I hope they're okay, but they need help." Rini replied as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Reno sighed, then he slowly got up, finding that he could stand, and with Rini's help, woke both Rude and Rufus up and the three men found that the young girl only just found them and she had no idea of what's going on. In fact, Rini was surprised to find that Rufus was still alive.<p>

"Mr. President?" Rini asked once all three men were awake.

Rufus smirked. "Yes, though in your case, otherwise known as the 'Stupid-President'."

"I heard that you disappeared 2 years ago." said Rini.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that he's still alive." Reno shrugged. Then he asked, "Anyway, kid, what're you doing here?"

Rini explained her desire for help in finding a job in Healen with a doctors, and made a point that she didn't want to work for ShinRa, which, Rufus and the Turks understood.

"You're too young for a job." Rude pointed out.

"Yeah, and clearly, every kid hates needles." Reno added.

"I wanna help other people who have the stigma, but everybody else thinks I'm crazy and said if I do so, I'll get the stigma too." Rini explained.

The men looked at each other at this, realising that the little girl, who surprisingly held a strong resemblence to Serena, was brave and, seeing how she's an orphan and wants to help other children while doing a job, and she didn't seem to care if she had the stigma.

"You have brains, kid." Reno smiled, "Luckly that the stigma's not contagious, but it's still spreading."

"How can it spread if it's not contagious?" Rini asked.

"Nobody knows." Reno shook his head, "And there were researchers who managed to find an antidote that can ease the pain."

Rini frowned, not because of what she was hearing, but she felt that there was something supicious about this, but decided to keep it to herself. Diana, who was unnoticed until now, meowed cutely, finally getting attention of the three men.

"Didn't see that young one before." Rufus thought. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Diana." Rini replied.

'_That kitten reminds me of the other kid's cat; Luna, was it?_' Reno thought, as he also noticed that Diana had a cresent mark. Was there a connection?

Though he had to admit, the kitten was very cute. He wasn't a cat person, but he didn't mind them, as long as they didn't scratch him. As if sensing that he wasn't that bad, Diana leaped off Rini's head and onto Reno's shoulder, startling him before she began to lick his cheek.

"Whoa-whoa! Hey!" Reno tried to protested, but failed in hiding his smile. "C'mon! That tickles!"

Rude shook his head while trying to hide his smirk at the ridiculous sight of his partner. Surprisingly, Rufus chuckled at the sight, and Rini covered her mouth with her hand, but still she giggled.

Reno ended up laughing, before he gently picked the kitten off his shoulder and handed her back to Rini who held her pet in her arms.

"You know, kid, if ya wanna help others, the first thing you should do is find a new family, and look after them." Reno advised.

"He has a point." Rufus agreed.

"But there aren't anybody who want me or other orphans." Rini pointed out.

The three men thought about it, then Reno smiled and said, "There's one who have kids living with them. I bet they'd be happy to accept you. We happened to know them, even if we kinda did get on their bad side."

Rude gave him a warning glance, while Rufus sighed in exasperation.

Seeing how this is the best she could do, and realising that they had a point, Rini nodded, and asked, "Can you take me to them, misters?"

"I have Reno and Rude escourt you to the place this family lives. In the meantime, you both know what to do." Rufus ordered.

The Turks nodded, before Reno asked the girl again, "So, you got a name?"

"My name's Rini." the girl replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Rini appears! Now things are getting even more strange, weird, complicated and dangerous. In the meantime, Serena has somewhat managed to give Cloud a lecture. Please review before you go, and look out for more chapters. In case you're interested, you can look at my profile for my other stories, and there's a vote as well, so, feel free to vote.<strong>


	5. Resemblence and Redemption

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thanks for your favorites and followers, though, no offence, but a review or two would be nice too. I know I'm nagging, but reviews are good. Anyway, let's continue and remember, I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Resemblence and Redemption.<p>

As Luna was in charge of taking care of Denzel while Tifa and Marlene went over to Aerith's church to look for Cloud who right now is with Serena, the feline couldn't help but sense Sephiroth despite the man having been dead for 2 years already. Still, with the Stigma around, not to mention these strange silver-haired men she noticed hanging around lately, it was leaving her on edge in the town of Edge. (No puns)

Luna was waiting for the others' return as she heard that Serena found Cloud and that they were gonna have one last visit to the Church before coming home. Boy was Cloud in for a lecture of his life, not to metion scolding from Tifa and most likely Marlene. For a clutz, even Serena would give him a few anger managements(if that makes sense), because she knows that men have no idea about women.

Though it didn't help that Denzel got a phone call from someone and that nobody outside is willing to help those who were infected by the Stigma, even young children. Instead, the poor sick children get told off without any concern and not even asking about the kids' parents, and instead, wanted to avoid them like a plague.

Deciding to check up on Denzel, Luna left the children's room as she was in deep thought. But as she came down the stairs, she heard a conversation outside and crept to the front door, listening in.

Outside, the same girl Denzel met earlier came back, this time the absence of her brother and only held his toy moogle.

"Sorry about before. Thank you." the girl said in an apologectic tone and appreciation.

"Sure." Denzel nodded, still feelign sorry for the girl standing in front of him.

The young girl looked more sad, as she admitted, "My little brother… Well, he's gone." as she had noticed her baby brother's lack of movement earlier, and, having found an abandoned alley after their miserable encounter, the girl realised that her brother had finally been overcome by the Stigma and died in her arms. She cried for two hours, especially when his small body faded back into the Lifestream, leaving behind his toy Moogle as the only thing she had left in the world now.

"I see." said Denzel. He knew what it was like to lose family. He lost his parents two years ago when the Plate collasped(done by ShinRa, unfortunately) onto Sector 7, not everyone having enough time to escape.

The girl nodded, then said, "Hey, I know that you got it too." startling Denzel at this, as he wondered if she noticed the stigma mark on his forehead. She then nodded and said, "C'mon, they're gonna fix us."

'_What? Who?_' Luna thought as she heard this. She took a peak through the door and realised that the young girl was pulling Denzel away to somewhere else. Eyes widening, the cat squeezed through the door, having managed to open it herself, and immediately raced to follow the two young children in case something happened. She had a bad feeling that the girl was being tricked.

Luna's fears were confirmed as she saw several children on the back of a track, including the girl and Denzel who hesitated before getting on. The person who was driving was one of men whom she saw earlier. Unknown to her, it was Yazoo who smiled, his work done, and he went to the drivers seat to start the engine.

Not wanting to abandon, Luna secretly leaped on without anyone knowing as the truck was then driven away to who knows where. She knew that something was wrong, and she also knew that it was up to Serena and Cloud to find out once they and Tifa realise that they were missing.

* * *

><p>On their way back to Edge, Reno and Rude stated that they had to stop in the Midgar Ruins first and, since they knew that Kadaj and his men were around, were worried about Rini's safety, and even Reno admitted that he didn't want to leave the child or her kitten in the car alone, so, he told the girl to stick close with them, which, although concerned, Rini agreed. She knew about Midgar and spend most of her time helping out other kids with the Stigma and brought them to Edge to seek help.<p>

"So how come you guys need to be here?" Rini couldn't help but ask as she followed them through out the ruined city.

Reno shrugged, "Sorry, Rin', that's classified info."

Before Rini was about to say anything else, Diana suddenly felt that something was wrong, and, unexpectedly, she leaped off Rini's head and ran down the path towards somewhere, startling Rini who cried out, "Diana! Where are you going?" before she quickly ran off to follow, much to the Turks shock.

"Rini! Don't go running off! It's too dangerous!" Reno called out, before he and Rude raced to follow the child who was following her kitten who was making her way towards where she sensed the danger.

What they didn't know is that Diana was leading the Turks to were they wanted to go to.

* * *

><p>Serena and Cloud in the meantime, had just arrived at the Church to visit the place where Aerith loved to tend to her little garden, which, surprisingly, still survived after all these two years. They were just approaching the flowers when the two of them noticed someone lying in the flowers, unconscious and beaten up.<p>

Eyes widening, the two blondes immediately went over to realise it was Tifa who had just lost to Loz who kidnapped Marlene earlier. Cloud scooped her up in his arms, and cried out, "Tifa? Tifa!"

Serena knelt next to them and cried out, "Tifa!? Are you okay? Say something!" very worried for her friend. Tifa stirred a bit, regaining half consciousness.

Realising that Tifa was surrounded by Cloud and Serena, she muttered weakly, "You're late."

"Who did this?" Cloud demanded as he was worried for his childhood friend.

Thinking, Tifa then replied, "He didn't say."

"He?" Serena blinked. "What did he look like?"

"Tall...short silver hair, and strong." Tifa muttered, then remembered the child she was with and jotled up, "Marlene!" before her head spinned badly, then she collasped back into Cloud's arms and again lost consciousness. Hearing this made Cloud and Serena realise, from what they gathered from Tifa, the big guy from Kadaj's gang kidnapped Marlene and knocked out Tifa, and, as Cloud looked around, stole his case filled with the Materia he and everyone else carried on their journey that they promised to give to Yuffie two years ago.

Serena sighed, "Great. Bad timing to be late."

Even Cloud cursed, more to himself, "Damn!" then he gasped in pain, alarming Serena further, and, to their horror, black ooze was dripping from Cloud's infected arm, even from his glove, and, as Serena tried to get Cloud to snap out of it, he could only see horrible memories of Sephiroth's face in the burning Nibelhiem over and over, until, the blonde-haired man too lost consciousness and collasped onto the flowers, dropping Tifa in progress.

Serena then panicked, before trying to calm down. "Remain calm, Serena. All you have to do is call for help." she pulled out her PHS and dialed the phone number back at home, knowing that either Denzel or Luna would answer, or, so she hoped. When she heard the phone ring, all she got was a voice mail. Dumbfounded, Serena was about to give out her message, when she heard a soft, "Meow!" behind her.

"Huh?" Taking her attention away from her phone, Serena turned to see a small purple kitten that resembled to Luna approach her. Blinking in surprise, Serena asked the small kitten, "Where'd you come from?" before realising that the baby cat had a cresent mark, just like Luna and Artemis.

Before she could think about the weird connection, she heard a voice calling out, "Diana!" and as Serena looked up, a young child with pink hair ran up towards them, causing Diana to glance back at Rini.

"What were you doing? You can't just run off like that." Rini scolded her kitten.

"Uh, kid?" Serena spoke up, "This isn't a place for kids." but when Rini looked at her, both of them froze. They looked just like each other, except a few differences, the age, the colours of both the eyes and hair.

Dumbfounded and shocked, Serena stuttered, "Hey...you look just like me. A-a-and that's _my_ hair-style!"

Rini blinked, before she pointed out, "It's Sailor Moon's hairstyle."

"Say what?" Serena asked.

But before either girl could continue, Reno's voice called out, "Rini!" causing Serena to flinch in annoyed disbelief, while Rini turned to see that the Turks had just arrived and approached both of the girls, before Reno looked at the youngest in anger.

"I told you to stick close. Midgar's not safe." Reno scolded. "And I don't care for your excuses about your cat. You should know better."

"I'm sorry." Rini sighed, feeling guilty.

The redheaded man sighed, and said, "As long as you learned something." before grumbling to himself, "Kids." then he turned to look again, and noticed Serena who was looking at him in annoyance. But before he could say anything, Reno also noticed two people behind her lying on the ground, unconscious, and he's eyes widened in shock at he recongised both of them. Even Rude was shocked.

"What the hel-uh, heck happened to those two?" Reno corrected himself from swearing in front of Rini.

As much as Serena hated the idea of having Turks help her with Cloud and Tifa, they were better than nothing and she said, "I gotta get them back home. Tifa's been beaten and Cloud passed out, because of-"

"The Stigma?" Rini asked as she approached the unconscious Cloud, causing Serena and the Turks to glance at the girl.

"W-wait! Don't touch him! It's too risky!" Serena cried out in warning, alarmed.

The pink haired girl shook her head and said, "It's okay. I got close to other people with the Stigma before, and I'm still okay. I wanna be a doctor to help them."

"It's true." Reno added, causing Serena to look at him while the Turk continued, "The kid came to us earlier today after you and spiky there left. Anyway, let's get these two home. Do you know the way?"

"Of course I do! I live with them!" Serena argued, while Rude went to scoop Tifa up and gently held the unconscious woman in his arms, much to Reno's annoyance as he protested, "Now how's that fair? Why do you get to carry the light woman while I'm stuck in carrying chocobo-head?"

"Because I picked her up first." Rude replied, causing Serena to snicker, and Rini to giggle. Reno just glared at them.

"Rude, can I help you with miss Tifa?" Rini asked.

Serena stared at the girl in shock, protesting, "Hey-whoa! Why are you helping?"

"Because I asked." Rini replied, as she followed Rude who carried Tifa out, while Reno and Serena stared in shock, both of them realising that they had to do something they so hated the most for each other; teamwork, and on top of everything else, carrying Cloud.

Reno sighed in irritation as he went to lift Cloud up, grumbling, "Why do I have to be stuck with you?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled either." Serena grumbled as she helped to carry her friend with Reno's aid. Both of them had each of Cloud's arms on their shoulders(Reno with Cloud's left, while Serena with Cloud's right), and both of them struggled to drag him to the car.

* * *

><p>The trip back was an interesting one. Rude easily placed Tifa onto Marlene's bed, with Rini helping him tend to the black-haired woman's wounds and got her comfortable. The tallest Turk had to admit, the young girl knew what she was doing. Seeing the nine year old help made him feel that she would become a great doctor.<p>

Shortly after Tifa was healed up and sleeping peacefully, Serena and Reno finally came back up, with Cloud still on their shoulders, and by now, their bodies were shaking and were ready for a break, or in this case, to break. Finally, both of them managed to drop Cloud onto the bed, and Serena fell onto the floor, and Reno collasped onto his butt, both of them panting and wheezing, covered in small signs of sweat, as Rude then moved Cloud into a move comfortable position.

"H-how can...this guy...weigh like a...ton of...bricks?" Reno panted.

Serena layed on the floor, grumbling, "And Lita said _I_ was heavy." Before looking at Reno and pointed out, "And what about you? You aren't exactly feather-weight either."

"Hey! I happen to be the lightest Turk at the moment!" Reno argued. "Besides, I didn't get any SOLDIER training with muscle."

"Wanna buy me again!?" Serena challenged.

"Stop fighting!" Rini shouted, causing the two of them to look up, before Serena and Reno, both in disgust, just looked away, unable to stand each other's looks any further.

Unable to stand the silence, though, Reno asked, "Anyway, where are the other kids you were looking after? I thought you guys took in orphans."

Snapping back to reality of the situation, Serena sighed and grumbled, "From what Tifa told us before she passed out, one of those guys working for Kadaj took Marlene, and that's why she was like this when Cloud and I found her."

Reno and Rude both glanced at each other at this, while Rini asked, "You mean Marlene lives here, including Denzel?" causing them and Serena to glance at her in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Serena asked.

"I met them a week ago." Rini answered, "Actually, I kinda wanted to come here to ask if I could be here for a job until I went to a new school, but, I guess I was a bit nervous to get turned down again, since a lotta kids were like that." she admitted.

Reno understood, because he replied, "Due to the stigma crisis, right?" when Rini nodded, the Turk smirked and said, "Well, then you missed out the first time, because we were gonna drop you off here anyway."

"What!?" Serena asked in shock, "You voulenteered to bring the kid here?"

"Considering how you were raising kids, we knew that you guys wouldn't refuse." was Reno's answer. Serena just collasped onto the floor again(anime style).

Serena then stood up and said, "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard now that I have no idea where Luna is and Denzel is missing too. I'm gonna go out and find them and then figure out how to save Marlene." she then turned and is about to head out the door.

Reno then quickly stood up and grabbed Serena's wrist, saying, "No."

"Why not?" Serena asked, glaring at him.

"Do you have any idea where the kids could be?" Reno asked, "Besides, you ain't considering on leaving spiky and his girlfriend behind, are you?"

"What about you guys?" Serena inquired.

"We'll look for them." Rude said, "You stay here and look after you friends and Rini." as Reno let's go of Serena's wrist.

Seeing how she's been acting recklessly lately, Serena sighed and grumbled, "Oh all right."

Nodding, both men began to walk out of the door, when Reno paused just next to the girl and whispered, "Don't let anything happen to Rini. She's your responsibilty now." then followed his partner out of the door and closed it behind him. Serena blinked in shock at what her former enemy just told her.

Did Reno really care about Rini? From what she had witnessed all day, and that Rini was unharmed and looked after, it seemed that the Turks were working to redeem themselves.

Still, Serena knew that Reno was right. Cloud, Tifa and the girl needed her right now, and without Luna, Serena had no choice but to trust the Turks in finding clues until they get back. Besides, Serena wanted to find the kids soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Serena and Cloud go to try and rescue the kids, and Rini reveals a secret. Please review and I'll see you again next time.<strong>


	6. Reveal and location

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Welcome back to this story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Reveal and location.<p>

While still waiting for Reno and Rude, Serena spent her time in watching over her friends and the young girl named Rini who would now live with them. The teenager's mind however, was on Marlene, Denzel and Luna. She gazed at the family photo and remembered how Cloud had found Denzel outside the church and his decision to bring the child home, with Tifa agreeing with him, despite the Geostigma, but neither cared. The boy was alone, and they were willing to take him in. After what Denzel told them about his life-how his parents died in Sector 7 incident, how so many people died when they were trying to help him up till they found him, Serena and the others agreed to let him live with them, and he became best friends with Marlene.

"So," Serena began, wanting to do something, and decided to have a chat with Rini who looked at her. "I gather that you know that the President is still alive?" she asked.

Rini nodded, "Well, I can't call him 'Stupid President' anymore. Actually, when I arrived, those guys were unconscious. Reno and Rude were on the floor, injured, and Mr. ShinRa was slumping in his wheel chair."

"How did that happen?" Serena asked.

"I don't know-" Rini cuts herself off when she then remembered the silver-haired man she encountered on her way to Healen, then thought, "Actually, I did pass somebody who was leaving Healen. He was on a motorbike and had silver hair, about your age."

Serena gasped, "What!?"

"Yeah, and I think he hurt them, but that doesn't make any sense." Rini continued, now puzzled.

Now it made sense to Serena. It's clear that Kadaj was the one who defeated the Turks to the point of knocking them out unconscious, and had nearly taken Rini. Come to think of it, if Kadaj's group were kidnapping children, why hadn't they taken Rini? Maybe she wasn't in their interest. But why Marlene?

"Maybe it's because those mean people are doing something to those children." Diana suddenly said before she could think and while Rini flinched in horror at this, Serena looked at the kitten, shocked, just as Diana then realised what she did and just flinched at her own stupidity.

"What...did you...say?" Serena asked.

Rini groaned, then looked at her friend in annoyance and said in sarcasm, "Thanks a lot, Diana."

Now Serena was dumbfounded. First Luna, then Nanaki, then Artemis and now this kitten? "Man, how many talking animals are there?" she muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she then asked, "Okay...what is going on?"

Realising that her secret is out, Rini sighed and admitted, "I found Diana a few years ago after my Mama and Papa died, before Sector 7 crashing. The thing is...shortly after that, these weird people all looking the same appeared, and they tried to attack me. Then this locket appeared out of nowhere," she took off her locket from her bow and showed it to Serena, continuing, "And it was glowing in light. I heard this voice and well...the thing is, I have powers that can turn me into a Sailor Scout, just like Sailor Moon."

"Right..." Serena muttered, "I guess that means we have to keep you out of radar, even though Rufus and the Turks know that, well..." she paused, then sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Rini asked.

The older girl fiddled with her hands nervously, before finally answering, "Well, the thing is...I'm Sailor Moon, and I have the same magical ability you have."

Rini was surprised and shocked about this. "No way..._You're_ Sailor Moon?"

"Pretty much." Serena sighed.

"And Mr. ShinRa and the Turks know that?"

"The only blessing is that they haven't told anyone else yet."

Before either of them could continue, Cloud made a groaning sound, causing both of them to glance at him and realised that he was finally waking up. He sat up, and noticed that Tifa was on the other bed. He then noticed Serena who sighed in relief, and a girl who he didn't recongise, though he was surprised that the young child resembled to Serena, except for the hair and eye colours.

Just as Cloud was about to ask, Serena decided to say, "No offence, Cloud, but man, you're heavy. Even Reno was having trouble helping me in carrying you."

"Reno?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, he and Rude found us in the Church after you passed out, and helped in getting you and Tifa back here." Serena explained, then added, "And, well, they wanted to drop this kid here for us to look after."

Cloud looked at Rini who added, "It's true. It's a long story, but the Turks wanted me to live here. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Cloud. My name's Rini."

"Nice to meet you, Rini. Just Cloud is fine." Cloud nodded in return, then looked at Serena and asked, "Where are the Turks now?"

"They're out looking for Marlene and Denzel. Even Luna disappeared too." Serena answered.

"You mean they're all gone?" came Tifa's voice as she woke up as well, the others turning to her, relieved that she's alright as well.

Serena nodded, "Like I said, Reno and Rude are looking for them."

The oldest woman nodded, then noticed Rini and said, "I've seen you around before."

"I'm Rini." Rini replied.

"Hello, Rini." Tifa smiled, then turned to Cloud who looked away, and Serena, noticing this, rolled her eyes, knowing what's coming.

"You have geostigma, don't you?" Tifa said, "You're gonna give up and die. Is that it?" when Cloud didn't reply, she turned away, muttering, "So it is."

"There's no cure." Cloud answered.

Serena sighed in annoyance, "Not this again. C'mon, Cloud, are you gonna just give up just because of this stupid disese? You managed to beat Sephiroth and that haven't stopped you before. Besides, Denzel's still fighting, isn't he?"

"She's right." Tifa agreed, "Don't run! Let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can." but again, Cloud didn't say anything, and just sighed. "But I guess that only works for real families."

Cloud sighed, "Tifa... I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends. Nobody."

This made Rini annoyed as she walked up and stood in front of Cloud and said, "Well, as a future nurse, I'm ordering _you_ not to give up, mister! How would everybody feel if you just decided to die? Huh?"

"That's right." Serena reminded, "Besides, Zack and Aerith are still around, and if there's anyone who should've been miserable and infected by Geostigma, it's me. Who're you to complain?"

There was truth in that one, and Cloud had to admit, the two youngest girls had a good point. Cloud lost his mother, but he wanted to forget his past of Nibelhiem, and he hasn't lost anyone else, except that he nearly lost Zack and almost lost Aerith. He shouldn't feel this way.

"Dilly-dally, Shilly-shally." Tifa softly sighed. Cloud, Serena, Rini and Diana turned to glance at her, as she said a bit louder, "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally."

"I think she wants you to move on, man." came Reno's voice, causing them to turn around and realise that the Turks had returned, and were standing on the opposite sides of the door, having silently came back in and waited to make themselves noticed.

Serena glared at him, but before she could say anything, Rini asked, "Did you found Denzel and Marlene?"

"No." Reno replied, taking a few steps forward. He then added, "Though we did get a witness." he looked at Serena, Cloud and Tifa and informed, "Kadaj's gang took the kids, and Luna was seen jumping onboard the truck they took with them and other kids too."

"What!?" Serena stood up quickly, shocked. "They took more kids with them!?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, apparently, the kids were tricked into believing that they were gonna get cured."

"Where are they?" Cloud asked.

The redhead was about to answer, but Rude beats him to it. "They're at their base now. The Forgotten City." the tallest man answered.

Hearing this gave Serena a pause. The Forgotten Capital...there was where the man she ever loved died in the hands of Sephiroth. Darien Matthiews, a former worker of Sector 8 had followed her and the others during the journey, the two of them having fallen in love, but he sacrifced himself to save Serena and died in her arms. The memory was painful, and she didn't want to go back. Still, if Kadaj's group were taking the kids there, who knows what will happen. She didn't want history to repeat itself.

Nodding, Serena said, "I'll go and rescue the kids. I can't just stand around and not do anything, knowing that Kadaj could hurt them. Cloud will be with me, right?" she turned to her friend, but he looked away.

"Sorry, but I can't." Cloud replied, standing up and added, "I have to talk to Rufus." much to everyone's shock.

"Stop running!" Tifa yelled, giving the others a pause, as she continued, "I know. Even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never un-happen. That scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about now. Really take it in." she slams her hand against the bed. "Look at you! You think you've got it so damn hard."

Serena and Rini glanced at each other, while Reno and his partner at first looked at each other uneasily, then were both having a disagreement, to which Reno wanted to leave as he felt uncomfortable in witnessing this, but Rude grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back in, forcing him to stay.

"Well, you hate being alone, so let people in! Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!" Tifa continued.

After a slight pause, Reno turned back to Serena and Cloud, and said, "Go and find the kids, but you leave Rini here." in a warning and cold tone, before walking out of the room, with Rude following.

Serena sighed, while Tifa asked, "Which is it? A memory, or us?"

When Cloud didn't answer, Serena sighed again and said, "Don't worry about me. You just look after Rini until I get back."

"Just be careful, Serena." Tifa said.

Nodding, Serena turned and left the room, and shortly after that, Cloud got up, nodding at Tifa, then nodded at Rini and then he too walked out of the room. Rini couldn't help but feel worried, and also feel that maybe it was her own fault that the kids were kidnapped and she's the only one who managed to get away. It's clear that even though she only just met these people, they cared about her, especially Serena, Cloud, Tifa and even Reno.

* * *

><p>As Serena walked passed Reno and Rude who were waiting to make sure that they wouldn't have to go and rescue the kids, she got on her Usagi and just turned on the engine, when she heard another bike turn on next to her. Looking, Serena blinked as she realised that it was Cloud who had got on his Fenrir and nodded.<p>

"I'm coming with you." he said.

Smiling a bit, Serena nodded, "Thanks, Cloud."

With that, the two of them pulled into gear and drove off towards their destinations, while the Turks watched them leave. Reno sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "Sure hope they don't get themselves killed." he whispered.

"Rini should be safe here." Rude stated.

Reno smiled a bit, admitting, "Good thing that she didn't get taken like the other kids. Gotta admit, she's a smart kid." though he didn't admit that in a short time that he actually had grown to care about her. Too much pride for that. Besides, he had to worry about Tseng and Elena first.

Though neither of them knew about Rini's secret; only Serena did so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm suffering with a writer's block again. I'll be back with more chapters as soon as possible. Continue your reviews and see you later!<strong>


	7. Forgotten City

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Welcome back to this story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Forgotten City.<p>

At the Forgotten Capital, Luna was hiding behind a tree as several children, including Denzel, were on the edge of the lake, and in the middle was the huge shell by the pool where Serena gave her final farewell to Darien two years ago, and now was occupied by Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz who held onto Marlene's shoulder, preventing her from escaping, while Kadaj announces to the children infected by the Geostigma.

'_Alright! What's the meaning of this?_' Luna thought, '_I want to save the kids and go home!_'

"Mother has given me a very special gift: the power to fight against a planet that torments humanity!" Kadaj says, as Marlene softly gasped at this, before he continued, "She gave this gift to all her children." at the children's shocked gazes, he knew that he got them.

"That's right." he continued, "You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's memetic legacy through the Lifestream." he then began to sound angry and pained, adding, "But – the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!"

The children were even more shocked by this, scared but all they wanted was to be cured and then go home, back to their normal lives. This is what Kadaj intended on. Making the children believe his words.

"Now I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together!" Kadaj continued, as his body is covered in a mixture of black smoky stuff like when he first appeared in the Northern Cave. "We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!"

At this the kids were stunned in amazment.

Now having got them, Kadaj told them, "Do as I do." and enters the pool, the water turns black around him. He drinks the black water, and then smirks when the children, seemingly understanding what to do, all entered the water and began to drink the water themselves, unaware that they were falling for Kadaj's trap. Denzel hesitated, but he then did it, despite Marlene's cries towards him.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried, then shouted louder, "Denzel!" but she was too late.

The children now all had cat-like slit eyes, and Kadaj laughed, muttering, "See, Mother? All my new brothers and sisters! They can keep me company, just until I find you."

Behind her hiding place, Luna gasped in shock and horror, then she realised what was going on. The three men are connected to Sephiroth who, somehow in the Lifestream, is the main cause of the Geostigma, and through Kadaj and the other two, had taken hold of those infected by the Stigma in order to find 'mother'.

"I've got to get back and warn Sailor Moon!" Luna said to herself, "But how? I need to try and get to Marlene and Denzel." She knew that it was a difficult task, and that she was no match against the three dangerous men.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, driving through the Forgotten Capital to rescue the kids, Serena and Cloud were concentrating, though the former was having memories of when her lover, Darien, disguised as Tuxedo Mask, had sacrificed himself to save her, and died in her arms. It was a painful memory and Serena tried so hard to forget the painful past and look foward into the future.<p>

It was surprising because she should've had the stigma, not Cloud, who only lost his mother, and he had saved Aerith, but nearly lost Zack, yet Zack was still alive. However, Cloud was the one who was suffering, and it made no sense to Serena. Lost in her thoughts, Serena suddenly felt herself being pushed and then found herself in a strange realm of nothing but bright light.

Wondering on what's going on, Serena then felt someone behind her, wrapping their arms around her upper body in a loving kind of way, and she knew, without a doubt, it was Darien, her dead lover. Feeling this touch made her heart want to explode.

"_Having trouble, meat-ball head?_" asked Darien.

Serena became sad, and she admitted, "I miss you so much, Darien. I tried so hard to forget the past and move on into the future, but I guess I'm meant to suffer, but Cloud's the one who has the Stigma."

"_Any idea why?_" Darien inquired.

Turning her head to answer, Serena suddenly found herself back on her bike driving it, back in the Forgotten Capital with Cloud on his bike. Was that her inner thoughts, or a dream? Before she could wonder about that as she looked back ahead of her, suddenly there was a gunshot, snapping her and Cloud back to reality. Both of them immediately dodged bullets which came from ahead, and they noticed two figures with guns shooting at them, with a third jumping down from the trees, landing in the middle.

Both of them immediately knew it was Kadaj and his group. Cloud immediately opened the slots of his bike and pulled out two of his fusion swords while driving at the same time, and Serena knew that she would have to stop in order to become Sailor Moon, especially since these guys knew who she was already. So she just kept driving to get closer.

Unfortunately, Kadaj pulled his double bladed katana out from its sheath on his back and twirled his hand in the air and several of the missing children, now under his spell, leaped down from the trees and in front of the trio, blocking the path for Cloud and Serena. Marlene, who just ran up to try and get Denzel to listen to her, saw the headlights and flinched.

Seeing the children, especially Denzel, caused Cloud and Serena to both sway, which made them lose control of their bikes and they fell off, screaming and rolled onto the ground before stopping. The possessed children jumped out of the way, while Serena's Usagi skids to a stop and Loz uses his foot to stop Cloud's Fenrir from hitting him. Kadaj had leaped over the incoming bikes and now approached the two blondes on the ground, while the children had them surrounded. Serena and Cloud both struggled to stand up.

"I'm glad you could make it." Kadaj said cheerfully, bending his head down to Cloud's level, chuckling.

"We only came here for the kids." Cloud answered, while Serena glared at the silver-haired enemy who just ignored them and adressed the possessed children.

"See this man?" Kadaj says, "He's our big brother! But alas...in our happy flock." he pointed his double-katana at the two blondes with a smirk, while the two continued to glare at him in fury. "He's what you call a black sheep."

Kadaj turned his attention to Serena and added, "As for this girl, she's what they say a servant for the Planet!" before turning to finish both of them off. Fortunately, Marlene's cry for Cloud and Serena gave the two a chance to quickly stand and try to slash at them, but Kadaj leaped out of the way, and the children just walked away, out of the way.

Knowing what she has to do, Serena quickly pulled out her locket and shouted, "Moon-Prism-Power!" and in a flash, her outfit changes into her familiar form, for she became Sailor Moon once again, her other-self she hasn't used in two years. She and Cloud then both blocked Yazoo's bullets, while trying to fight against the faster-than-fast Loz who was also powerful as well, which spelled bad luck.

Cloud fought against Loz while Sailor Moon decided to try her luck against Yazoo who just kicked her away before firing more shots, chuckling away. The laugh made Sailor Moon remember Hojo, and she clumzily dodged the bullets before trying out her moon kick but ended up missing. Brining out her Scepter she rechieved after the final battle against Sephiroth and used it to swipe against Yazoo while using it to block the man's attacks.

She then leaped away before summoning up her Tiara magic and threw it towards Yazoo who immediately blocked it and knocked it away.

"Hey, knocking my tiara away is cheating!" Sailor Moon shouted, assulted.

Suddenly she felt the Earth tremor and to her horror as she looked, Loz had made the ground flow like a wave towards Cloud who was still fighting against Loz himself. Acting quickly, Sailor Moon recalled her tiara and threw it towards the flying ground, causing it to explode and making the ground into harmless dirt.

As the two tried to catch their breath, Sailor Moon and Cloud were both caught off-guard again and dodged more of the remnants' attacks. Sailor Moon leaped into the air, and Yazoo went straight for Loz and Loz shot Yazoo after her, while Cloud continued to trade blows against Loz. Sailor Moon used her scepter to block multiple bullets aimed at her, before she and Cloud managed to dodge away from the two and then noticed Kadaj, then leaped towards him to fight against him now.

But Kadaj was waiting for them, because he easily blocked their attacks, no matter what Sailor Moon and Cloud tried to do, and knocked them both back, for Sailor Moon is exhausted, and Cloud is weakened due to his Stigma, giving Kadaj and his brothers full advantage.

Though just as Kadaj was about to give a final blow, a cresent beam knocks his sword off balance, and he glared to the side to see another Sailor Scout, and a red mantel floating flying in the wind. He leaped out of the way, while Sailor Moon and Cloud both fell onto the ground, unconscious, as the red mantel swallowed the two up, while the scout, which happens to be Sailor Venus, leaped down and casted her latest attack Venus-Meteor Shower to distract the three remnants before she leaped away, following the cloak and both of them, Sailor Moon and Cloud disappeared into the forest, much to Kadaj's anger.

* * *

><p>After regaining consciousness, Sailor Moon and Cloud found that Sailor Venus(otherwise known as Mina) and Vincent Valentine had just saved them and the four of them were now alone, near a small lake within the Forgotten City. Sailor Moon and Cloud both sat on the ground, while Sailor Venus rested against a tree to their right, and Vincent leaning against another to their left.<p>

"See? I knew I'd be no help." Cloud said, sorrowfully.

Sailor Moon sighed, before glancing at her two other friends, asking, "So, how'd you guys find us, and what do you know about this?"

"Let's just say that Vincent and I come here pretty much most of the time." Sailor Venus replied first, "Actually, I just met up with him earlier this week after two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." Vincent was the one to answer this time as he approached Sailor Moon and Cloud, before grabbing Cloud's infected arm, causing the male-blonde to flinch in pain. "The stigma," Vincent continued, "It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." before letting go and walked over to Mina's tree.

Sailor Venus then added, "Our bodies have currents inside them, just like the Lifestream."

"That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Vincent added.

"What do you mean by 'Intruder'?" Cloud asked.

"Sephiroth's gene, or Jenova's legacy." Sailor Venus answered, "Whichever way sounds easier."

Sailor Moon looked at both of them, asking, "How did you get this much info?"

"Tseng and Elena...they were brought here half-dead." Vincent answered.

"They were brutally tortured by that big guy-Loz." Sailor Venus added. "The two of us did what we could to save them...but it really depends, so we'll just have to wait." she shrugged.

"Tortured?" Cloud asked, a bit puzzled, while Sailor Moon was a bit worried. Out of all the Turks, she kinda liked Tseng, and Elena wasn't that bad either considering how much of a klutz the female Turk is, just like Serena.

Vincent glanced at them, answering, "They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head."

Hearing this made Sailor Moon remember how Rufus said that the Turks didn't find anything, and once again, she grumbled with a sweatdrop, "I knew Rufus was hiding something." then she realised something else and muttered, "Wait, if that's the case, then when Kadaj and those other guys were looking for mother, that means..."

Nodding, Sailor Venus finished, "Yup, Jenova. If they wanted, they could end up bringing Sephiroth back."

"Kadaj...what is he?" Cloud asked, troubled by this, and hey, who can blame him?

Vincent gazed up little. "Hm...I'd rather not know."

Just then the bushes started to shake. Sailor Moon turned around quickly, Cloud was up with his sword in hand, and both Venus and Vincent prepared and took up defences stances, and waited in case the enemies returned. To their relief, Marlene came running out of the bushes and immediately she wrapped her small arms around a surprised Cloud's waist, as Luna and Artemis also arrived, the latter panting in exhaustion.

While Cloud ensured to Marlene that Tifa is alright, Sailor Moon rushed over to the cats and bend down to gaze at them. "Luna!" she cried out, scooping her cat up in her arms, then asked, "What were you thinking following those stupid silver-haired creeps?"

"It wasn't much of a choice." Luna began, "I followed them to try and get Denzel and Marlene out. But Kadaj has put all of the children infected with the stigma under their control."

Artemis, still exhausted and mentally grumbling about how kids are so fast and never run out of energy, added, "Mina sent me to bring Luna and Marlene here while Kadaj's gang were distracted. But from the looks of it, they're gonna use the kids to find Jenova's head."

"Yeah, Vincent and Mina just told Cloud and me on what happened." Sailor Moon nodded. "I wanna give that Kadaj creep a piece of my mind!" she added, looking determined. This only made everyone except for Marlene sweatdrop, while the little girl just looked confused.

"Two years of living with her, and she still hasn't changed even a slightest." Luna muttered to herself.

Sailor Moon heard that, because she protested, "Hey! At least I'm not like Reno or Rufus, which by the way, the latter happens to be unfortunately closer to both Evan and me than mom ever told us."

"Closer than what your mother told you!? Have you gone completely crazy!?" Luna shivered in horrified disbelief.

"Uh, excuse me," Sailor Venus interrupted carefully, "But Serena, do you have your phone on you? Marlene wants to talk to Tifa." to which Sailor Moon immediately nodded and went to search for her phone, but unfortunately, as she pulled it out, she groaned and grumbled.

Lowering her head in hopless dispair, Sailor Moon muttered, "Sorry, but the battery's flat." with a sweatdrop.

"Great, and mine's flat too, Cloud dropped his, and Vincent doesn't even have one yet." Sailor Venus sighed, shaking her head.

This caused Marlene to glance at Luna and Artemis who both shrugged, and the white cat muttered, "Don't look at us. What's use for a phone to cats?"

"Vincent," Cloud spoke up, "Will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see ShinRa and get a few answers." much to everyone else's confusion and shock.

"I can't do that." Vincent started, shaking his head. He knew that ShinRa wasn't the right idea to go to, especially during this crisis. Plus, he felt very uncomfortable to handle a six year old he barely knew and always felt that Cloud was a better carer at children than himself.

Before Cloud could make up an excuse, Sailor Moon stood up and gave him a good slap on the back of the head, causing him to flinch and mutter, "Ow!"

"Good grief, Cloud, get a grip!" Sailor Moon scolded, "You're just saying that because you want to run off again, when your friends and family need you the most! For once in your lifetime, listen to us and stop crying like a baby! That's my job to whine, cry and be a total klutz, you know."

While Sailor Venus, Luna and Artemis looked surprised and shocked while being impressed by Sailor Moon's words, Marlene and Vincent had to agree with Sailor Moon on the statement. Cloud thought about what his friend just said, and looked at Marlene who held a look that also said that she wanted to scold him herself, while trying not to try. He then looked at Vincent who held an agreement and understanding look on his emotionless expression. The blonde-haired man then thought about the things that happened for the last two years.

Serena had gone through so much ever since she failed to save Darien, being the reincarnation of her past-self, and here he was, sulking like a spoiled brat when Zack and Aerith were still alive while Darien and even Serena's mother and father were dead, and all she had in her family now was her older half brother Evan, and well, Rufus didn't count despite the blood relation. So, what has Cloud have to be guilty for? He stopped Sephiroth at least twice now, and now all of the sudden he just wants to give up?

Instead of answering Sailor Moon, Cloud asked to Vincent, "Are sins, ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried." he answered honestly. He was still haunted by his own past before he spent 27 years in sleep.

"You mean...never tried." Cloud answered his own question. He then realised that despite being different people of different age, he and Vincent were both very much alike, just as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had some things in common.

After this thought, he realised that he knew what he had to do-no more running. Cloud looked at Sailor Moon and Marlene, and told them that they were heading back home. Sailor Moon smiled in approval, and Marlene beamed a smile of her own, and the two of them and Luna joined Cloud who added to the others, "Well, I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict." while letting Marlene hold his hand.

"Thanks, guys." Sailor Moon nodded to her other friends who nodded in return. "You gonna help us out?"

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sailor Venus teased with a wink. "Be careful out there, Serena."

Sailor Moon smiled, before turning and following the others, for the end of Kadaj's group is coming and the heroes will fight hard to save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the Battle scene isn't good. I suck at battle scenes as well as romantic scenes, and well, I'm not a romantic type, unfortunately. Anyway, I'll be back in the next chapter! Happy reading!<br>**


	8. Attack in Edge

**Final Moon VII: Advent Children.**

**Author's Note: Okay...I'm working on nine stories now. I can't help it! Several random ideas appear and I can't help myself. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon any of my other stories, I will finish them, even if it's not this year. So don't worry.**

**Anyway, let's move on, and always remember that I do not own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Attack in Edge.<p>

Edge was really on, well, edge, and in almost utter chaos, because the next day, the Remnants had returned with the possessed children despite the loss of the infected child who managed to escape, but that did not faze them as they no longer needed Marlene. They had come here in search for their 'mother', and believe that her remains are inside this giant monument build by ShinRa, having completed not too long ago. While Kadaj had gone off to speak with the President ShinRa, Yazoo and Loz had placed chains on the Meteor monument to pull it down and find their 'mother', having their 'brothers' and 'sisters' encircle the entire centre.

Pity that their goal is delayed, because of angry people demanding them to stop, and telling them to give back their children. For one thing, both silverheads were getting extremely annoyed-scratch that, they were peeved at these annoying people and it was on their nerve already. But they remained silent. They were impaitent and when Yazoo glanced at Loz, the larger man nodded in silent agreement that they needed to get rid of these pests. So, the long-haired man held up his hand which made everyone silent in confusion.

The next thing the citizens didn't realise, monsters appeared from the ground, and began their terrorizing attack, and the people, in fear, immediately ran, but they ran around in circles to try and get to their children. One woman managed to grab her child and made a run for it, screaming. Several people were already being attacked and/or killed by the beasts.

Among the people are Rini and Tifa who had learned about the children's return and had arrived, looking around desperately to find Marlene and Denzel, fearing that Cloud and Serena had failed to bring the kids home.

Finally, Rini spots a familiar boy, standing motionless, and she cried out, "Denzel!" rushing over towards him, with Tifa, who heard this, quickly following as they approached him. Rini placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to shake him, "Denzel! Hey, snap out of it, Denzel!" she told him.

However, as Denzel looked up, Rini and Tifa both gasped as they both realised that Kadaj's men must've done something to him and the other children, because Denzel's eyes now resembled to Sephiroth's, though his eyes went back to normal for a split second before returning to the hypnotised daze. The boy was fighting to regain his own control.

"He's...what did Kadaj do?" Tifa whispered, horrified.

"He's being possessed." Rini said, then muttered in a bit of annoyance, "There's only one thing to do." and before Tifa could stop her, Rini gave Denzel a good slap on the back of the head, causing the boy to flinch, and hold his head, groaning. As he stood up again, his eyes refocused, blinking before he looked up, and Rini smiled while Tifa sighed in relief.

Denzel's eyes were his normal blue.

"Tifa?" He asked in a bit of surprise, then looked at Rini and added, "Rini?" as he couldn't remember what happened.

Meanwhile, back to the Remnants, seeing how they were not going to be interrupted any further, they began to proceed to pull the giant monument to pieces. Too bad they were unaware that they had company.

"And what are we up to?" a cocky voice asked, as though the person who spoke was smiling.

Turning to see, the Remnants were further annoyed, because Reno, who had his EMR out and patting it against his left shoulder, and Rude, had both arrived to settle business with them. The Turks were finally being ordered to handle these silver-haired losers. It was Reno who had spoke first.

Deciding to amuse and test the Turks, Yazoo replied, "We know-Mother is here." gestering at the Monument.

"Oh yeah?" Rude challenged, while Reno frowned, thinking to himself, '_Are these guys that stupid?_'

"Yeah, this, uh, thing-monument thing? ShinRa made it." Loz answered.

'_Okay, so they are stupid._' Reno thought, while he said outloud, "So you think we hid her here?"

"Did you?" Yazoo mocked.

Reno decided to play, as he mocked, "Oh no! You're just too clever!" smirking.

"You could ask us, except, you're wrong." Rude added, quickly understanding his partner's game.

"Yeah, where-ever she is, we just either don't know or it's classified info!" Reno concluded, then he glanced at his best friend and both Turks shared a laugh.

However, the remnants weren't going to let the Turks get at them. So instead, Yazoo taunted, "What? So you either do know or are the peons aren't trusted?" smirking himself.

Hearing this, Reno lost his smirk, felt anger rise inside him and took a step forward, gritted his teeth and gave a bit of a growl, before he became shocked and confused on how the remnants did this. He glanced at Rude who, feeling uncomfortable, fiddled with his tie and avoided Reno's gaze each time Reno looked back and forth with the three men.

"Rude! Say something!" Reno pleaded, unable to figure out, but then it dawned to him and his long-time partner. The Remnants managed to outwit them, using Reno's own dirty trick. Realising this, he glared at the Remnants, and, rising his EMR, he rushed forward to attack, as Rude caught on and followed him to attack as well.

* * *

><p><em>Present day(where the story began)<em>.

Meanwhile, after Rufus told Kadaj about his choice to forget, both of them were silent for a moment. It wasn't until the young President spoke once more, "Say Kadaj. I've got a question for you."

"I've got an answer." Kadaj offered, holding up a materia up to admire it, while he 'listened' to what Rufus had to say.

Rufus paused for a moment, then inquired, "You told me that you needed Jenova cells in order to be whole again, right? What did you mean by that?"

Kadaj paused himself, then replied, "Him-he's coming back." and in Rufus's eyes, in the younger man's place was a familiar figure, ridiculously long silver hair, leather black coat and silder shoulder pads, and brief fire surrounding him, though he was unharmed, and this is what Rufus had imagioned for the past seven years after the Nibelhiem incident, and this is what the President just realised now.

"Sephiroth-the nightmare." Rufus muttered, in anger more than fear, as Kadaj and the sight around him returned to normal.

"So they say." Kadaj agreed, before explaining, "Though I never met Sephiroth. I just...I sense him there." beginning to get angry, trying to control his emotions, muttering, "It's unbearable to think Mother might want Sephiroth more than-"

Rufus smirked and muttered in a hint of sarcasm, "Poor little remnant." though he hated to admit it, but he knew what it was like, especially with his own pathetic of excuse father.

Greatly annoyed and frustrated, Kadaj turned around and glared at him, muttering, "It doesn't matter who she picks! You'll all meet the same end!" before calming down and approached Rufus, continuing, "Mother came to this planet after a long journey. To rid the cosmos of fools like you!" before he pressed a materia to the young president's cheek.

Rufus could feel the coldness from the materia, but it didn't faze him a single bit. He grew up in not letting things get to him.

"But," Kadaj continued, moving away and returning to his spot on the edge, "You know as well as I do – nothing's changed since she got here. I have to change it, to make her happy. If Mother willed it, I'd do anything for her!"

"Hm," said Rufus, somewhat amused by this. 'These remnants are just as stupid as I thought.' he thought to himself while outloud, he muttered, "The nightmare returns."

The silver-haired young man rolled his eyes, and stated, "As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again."

The young President begged to differ. "The Lifestream courses through our world... ever flowing between the edge of life and death. If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself. Go on, bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths. Cause trouble till your heart's content. We'll do as life mandates, we promise. We won't let you win and we'll stop you."

Kadaj scoffed, "Please, _Sir_, is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry?" Rufus inquired, "The truth is, I actually enjoy it."

However, this seemed to be a bad idea to say, because Kadaj placed the materia into his arm, absorbing it's power, which it glowed brightly. The silver-haired man smiled sinisterly. He turned around, replying, "Good. Then let's put an end to all this."

He held his arm up, smiling at Rufus who could only glare in return. Instead of killing hte President, Kadaj flung his arm into the sky, and a beam of light and the symbols of a summon materializing shot into the clouds as it was a cloudy day(no puns). In the sky, thunder roared and lighting flashed as the sky seemed to open.

* * *

><p>Back at the centre of Edge, people continued to run from the strange beasts, before two men looked up to witness just in time as a giant gagoyle-like monster with wings that resembled to a fly's wings, being a mixture of a dragon-ugly and nasty-appeared and flew down towards the city. The two men then tried to escape, but were knocked down with ease. Seeing this, people, who, after seeing Rini smack Denzel back to his senses, were trying to do the same thing to their children, immediately ran away, now seeing that it didn't matter anymore.<p>

"Huh?" Rini and Denzel both blinked as they and Tifa noticed that everyone was running away from the Monument. The older woman suddenly felt uneasy, before she looked at the two children and told them, "Denzel, Rini, we've got to get away!"

The kids nodded, but then Denzel screamed out, "Tifa, behind you!" as Rini gasped as one of the beast-like things leaped towards Tifa who turned around just in time, and she made a stance to punch it. However, just as the two were about to make contact, the large monster, which is now seen as the summon-Bahamut-Sin, landed in front of the trio, and, unexpectly, squashed the smaller beast, killing it instantly by just stepping on it.

Tifa stood frozen, but stood her guard as Rini and Denzel, terrified, only hid behind her, and she refused to abandon the children. She could only glare as Bahamut-Sin roared. Thankfully, the summon wasn't sent to kill them, but, as under Kadaj's silent orders, it only came for Jenova's head. It turned it's attention to the chained up monument and hovered towards it, giving Tifa and the two children a chance to escape, while it lands on the monument and begins to tear it down, ruining all of the hard work Reno and the voulenteerers had gone through.

Speaking of the redhead, he was still yelling as he was about to hit Yazoo, but a shadow covered him and Reno quickly sensed that it wasn't from the Monument. Startled, he looked up, and his eyes widened, throwing his arm back in alarm, and, without knowing, accidently hits Rude in the face, causing the taller man to fall to the ground comically.

Reno stopped frozen, seeing the Bahamut-Sin, his anger towards the remnants all but replaced by the sudden quivering fear of the giant beast on top of the monument. The redhead lowered his arms in horrified disbelief. "Wha?" he muttered. He didn't think that, after seeing the horrors of the giant WEAPONS two years old that he would see anymore giant beasts again. They gave him enough nightmares as it is.

Now he's gonna suffer more nightmares at seeing this thing! Reno could only continue to stare in fear, as Bahamut-Sin continued to tear down the monument, grabbing hold of the chains with it's teeth and immediately broke it into pieces as if it was just a mere stick.

Reno's stomach turned and twisted, his heart about to explode in horror, and the fear of being eaten by this thing made him want to run for his life. He didn't even hear Rude stand up behind him, as the taller Turk, holding his sore nose from the sudden unexpected whack, was about to punch Reno on the back on the head in annoyance.

But all thoughts of wanting to punch Reno fleed from Rude's mind as he noticed the Bahamut-Sin from the corner of his eye as his shades were titled a bit, and now was freaked out himself. No wonder Reno stopped all of the sudden. Rude realised that Reno didn't mean to hit him, and that it was just an accident due to the sudden fear.

"Hello..." Reno quivered, eyes still widened in horror, his mouth opening and closing in fear.

"Hell, no." Rude muttered as he lowered his fist and fixed up his shades, staring at the summon in fear.

Unable to stand it for much longer, and actually listening to a voice inside his head which told him, '_RUN, YOU IDIOT!_' Reno quickly turned and made a run for it, almost hitting Rude who barely dodged the second accident, but it was enough to get the larger man back to his senses and quickly followed in the same thought as his partner.

Yazoo and Loz, seeing that Kadaj had summoned the summon to finish their unfinished work, glanced back at the running away Turks, and, not willing to let them escape and having the desire to destroy the world and reuight with their mother, quickly pursued.

The Turks ran, though Rude stopped and scooped up two children and carried them underneath his arms and ran. Reno skid to a stop, seeing a child, and quickly ran back to save the kid. After everything that's happened, he wasn't going to let a child die again. He grabbed the blonde-haired boy who was still dazed and under Kadaj's control, and, with a struggle, tried to get Reno to let go.

'_Ugh-Hold still, kid!_' Reno thought as he tried to lift the dazed child, in an awkward position as the child's hand was shoved into his face. He then noticed something and his eyes widened in horror again. Loz was in the air attempting to kill both him and the boy. Wasting no more time, Reno forced the child in his arms and quickly escaped, narrowly missing Loz's attack.

In the meantime, Bahamut-Sin, not at all interested in killing(or eating) any humans, instead powered up a blast of blue fire in it's mouth, hovering over the monument, making it's power grow stronger and stronger.

Reno, carrying the child in his arms, managed to catch up to Rude who was still running, and both of them tried to keep pace for each other without slowing down, though it was becoming increasingly difficult, as fear for the summon behind them increased.

"Is it after us!?" Reno asked, terrified.

Rude looked at him, as if Reno was crazy, and simply just said, "I'm not lookin'!"

Unfortunately, no one had the time to escape uninjured, as Bahamut-Sin, having powered up it's attack, blasted at the Monument, destroying it in a huge fiery blast with a mixture of normal fire colour and blue fire colour. Tifa, Rini and Denzel, having no time to actually escape, could only cover each other and brace themselves. The impact of the blast caused a giant shockwave, throwing everyone, including Reno(who screamed) and Rude in the air and miles away from the destroyed monument, and Yazoo and Loz continued after them.

Everyone then collasped onto the ground, most of them unconscious and lying on the ground, some still surrounding the monument, and others down the streets and alleyways of the town. Bahamut-Sin still hovered in the air as it gazed at the newly made crater of the destroyed monument, the only thing remaining was the sign that said, 'Keep on Rockin' in Midgar'(made by Reno who thought it was cool), and it roared in triumpth.

* * *

><p>In the alley in front of Seventh Heaven, Sailor Moon, Luna, Cloud and Marlene, just having finished their conversation, felt the impact, heard the cries of people, and the roar of Bahamut-Sin, all flinced in fright at this. Frightened, Marlene clinged onto Sailor Moon who shared a worried glance at Cloud, who immediately knew what this meant.<p>

He turned his attention to Marlene and said, "Marlene, get inside and don't come out. Sailor Moon and I need to find Tifa, Rini and Denzel."

The six year old immediately nodded, telling the both of them to be careful and ran inside. Luna said the same thing and followed.

"Why do I have a feeling that Kadaj did something nasty?" Sailor Moon grumbled in sarcasm as she and Cloud both immediately got onto their bikes, turned on the engines, and prepared to save the world-again.

"You ready?" Cloud asked.

Sailor Moon nodded, "I'm ready to go and kick some silver-haired butts!"

Both of them chuckled at this, as they then speed off down the alley and towards their destination to fight the villians and save Edge and the people. They only hoped that they weren't too late.

Thankfully, help was about to come in many different places-literally-ish.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'll continue Final Moon VII as coming up with ideas for it is quite difficult. Might have to have a re-check on that and just do a summary kind of thing for the next sequel of the series. I suck when it comes to writing stories, because I always want to do sequels shortly after I start the first story of a series. There's also gonna be a twist at the end of the story, so be prepared for that.<strong>

**Don't forget to review(if you have time), please, and look out for the next chapter. (Just updated this chapter)  
><strong>


End file.
